marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Thor: Ragnarok
]]}} 'Thor: Ragnarok' to film z 2017 roku, który opowiada o przygodach superbohatera Thora, znanego z komiksów Marvela. Jest kontynuacją filmów [[Thor (film)|''Thor]], Thor: Mroczny świat i Avengers: Czas Ultrona, siedemnastym filmem należącym do Marvel Cinematic Universe i piątym należącym do Fazy Trzeciej. Streszczenie Thor zostaje uwięziony po drugiej stronie wszechświata. Osłabiony i pozbawiony młota musi znaleźć sposób, by powrócić do Asgardu i stawić czoła bezwzględnej i wszechpotężnej Heli oraz powstrzymać Ragnarök – "zmierzch bogów", zagładę świata i całej asgardzkiej cywilizacji. Przedtem jednak musi stanąć do gladiatorskiego pojedynku na śmierć i życie z byłym sprzymierzeńcem i członkiem drużyny Avengers — niesamowitym Hulkiem! Fabuła Obsada *Chris Hemsworth jako Thor *Tom Hiddleston jako Loki *Mark Ruffalo jako Bruce Banner/Hulk **Lou Ferrigno jako Hulk (głos) *Cate Blanchett jako Hela *Tessa Thompson jako Valkyrie *Idris Elba jako Heimdall *Anthony Hopkins jako Odyn *Jaimie Alexander jako Sif *Karl Urban jako Skurge *Jeff Goldblum jako Grandmaster *Unknown Actor jako Surtur *Ray Stevenson jako Volstagg *Zachary Levi jako Fandral *Tadanobu Asano jako Hogun *? jako Miek *Sam Neill jako ? *Benedict Cumberbatch jako Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Stan Lee jako ? *Taika Waititi jako Korg Występy Miejsca *Asgard *Ziemia **Nowy Jork ***Nowy Jork ****Sanctum Sanctorum *Muspelheim *Hel Wydarzenia *Ragnarök Przedmioty *Mjølnir *Miecze Thora *Maczuga Thora *Tarcza Thora *Hofung *Dragonfang *Płaszcz Lewitacji *Kamienie Nieskończoności **Oko Agamotto ***Kamień Czasu Pojazdy *Quinjet Avengers Gatunki rozumne *Asgardczycy *Lodowe Giganty *Ludzie *Kronanie *Sakaaranie *Vanir Zwierzęta Organizacje Wzmianki Produkcja W styczniu 2014 roku na Variety ogłoszono, że scenariusz do filmu Thor: Ragnarok napiszą Craig Kyle i Christopher Yost, producentem po raz kolejny będzie Feige, a Chris Hemsworth ponownie zagra tytułową rolę.Marvel Taps Craig Kyle to Co-Write ‘Thor 3′ with Christopher Yost 2 października 2015 roku Taika Waititi podpisał umowę z Marvel Studios, dzięki czemu został reżyserem filmu. Pozostałymi kandydatami na reżyserów byli , i .Taika Waititi to direct "Thor:Ragnarok" 25 lutego 2016 roku Stellan Skarsgård potwierdził, że nie zagra w filmie doktora Erika Selviga.Stellan Skarsgård is in Avengers: Infinity War, but not Thor 3 11 kwietnia tego samego roku zostało potwierdzone, że w obsadzie filmu nie pojawi się również Natalie Portman. W tym samym dniu ujawniono, że do obsady dołączyła Tessa Thompson.'Creed' Star Tessa Thompson Joining 'Thor 3' 20 maja Marvel.com potwierdziło dołączenie do obsady Karla Urbana i Jeffa Goldbluma. Strona ogłosiła też, że Cate Blanchett zagra w filmie Helę, Tessa Thompson zagra Valkyrię, Anthony Hopkins zagra Odyna, a Idris Elba Heimdalla.Marvel Studios Confirms Stellar New Cast Members of the Highly Anticipated 'Thor: Ragnarok' Zdjęcia do filmu rozpoczęły się 4 lipca 2016 roku w Queensland w Australii, a tytułem roboczym filmu został "Creature Report".Jeff Goldblum Says The Grandmaster is Seeking Pleasure 23 lipca 2016 roku podczas San Diego Comic-Con zaprezentowano zbroję gladiatora Hulka, i pokazano fragment filmu przedstawiający miejsca pobytu Thora i Hulka. 4 sierpnia Mark Ruffalo oficjalnie odegrał swoją ostatnią scenę.Mark Ruffalo Wraps Filming On 'Thor: Ragnarok' Filmiki Zwiastuny Plik:Thor Ragnarok - zwiastun 1 dubbing Plik:Thor Ragnarok - zwiastun 1 napisy Plik:Thor Ragnarok - zwiastun 2 dubbing Plik:Thor Ragnarok - zwiastun 2 napisy Fragmenty filmu Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Rewanżersi Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Ekipa Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Montuję ekipę Za kulisami Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Hela Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Nowy Thor Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Bilety w sprzedaży AQ5GeE7RPw pMTnHbEpy0k 0c2qP9I4YM Muzyka Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * * * * * Kategoria:Thor: Ragnarok Kategoria:Filmy fazy trzeciej Kategoria:Planowane filmy